


Tim is too tired to deal with this

by ohcecilia12



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Implied Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Mentioned Batwoman, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Harley Quinn - Freeform, Mentioned Jim Gordon, Mentioned Oracle/Barbara Gordon, Mentioned Poison Ivy, Mentioned Signal, Mentioned Stephanie Brown - Freeform, Mentioned scarecrow, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn are in a relationship but it's not explicitly stated, Tim Drake is So Done, Tim drake is TiredTM, and also because I swear a lot shhh, batman pls let people help you, because fuck you I love them, because he should always be tagged like that, he is the backbone of this family, he loves his family but they are exhausting, mentioned Cassandra Cain - Freeform, swearing because jason, these are too many tags but I am tired so deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcecilia12/pseuds/ohcecilia12
Summary: Based on a writing prompt:“You’re the meanest son of a bitch I’ve ever met.”“Clearly you’ve lived a charmed life, then. Now get in the car or I’ll break both your knees and do it for you.”This is the first time I had ever written something but I decided to share it anyway so enjoy this trash





	Tim is too tired to deal with this

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: English is not my first language so sorry in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors

It was 3 AM. Tim had been sitting behind his laptop working on a case when his phone beeped. He sighed, then picked up: “Yes?”

“Hey! Sorry to bother you, but could you do me a favour? It’s late, I know, but I really need someone to-“

“Yeah, Dick, I’ll come help.” Tim interrupted, “Where do I have to go?”

“Thanks Timmy, you’re the best! Uhm, you know the docks at the East Side of Gotham? With the red and blue painting? Well, Damian and Jason are over there getting ready for a drug bust and they really need an outside man, someone to keep an eye out. I am kind of stuck here with Ivy and Harley, they were robbing this plant shop when I came by and I need to deliver them to the GCPD, so I can’t help. That okay for you?” Dick said cheerfully. The sounds of sirens and chatter of people was playing in the background.

“Yeah, I’ll go help them out. Good luck with Harley and Ivy,” said Tim, while closing his laptop and walking towards the Batcave, “See you in a few hours?”

“Probably, still need to pester Dami about that school trip. He’s going to a museum with his whole class tomorrow, and I definitely need to get him ready. See you soon!” Dick hung up.

Tim sighed again, and continued walking. Waiting with a few former supervillains? Please. That’s way easier than working with Jason and Damian. They will probably insult him the whole time, before throwing a batarang at him. Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, because Dick, that asshole, had held an intervention a few days ago about how they all needed to try getting along, because they were a family, and it’s good for morale and so forth. Tim hated upsetting his family-loving brother, so sure, he would try and get along with Demon Spawn and Red Killing Hood. Besides, Damian had made it a competition who was able to keep the fighting down the longest, and no way Tim was going to lose.

He arrived at the elevator and went down, while he wondered where Steph and Cass were. They were probably helping Kate, who had asked all of them for help a few days ago. Something about a gang with bat-logos, and if they could please help her stop them because it was a dishonour on their legacy. Duke was also fighting some gang, in another part of the city. Probably couldn’t help either. So that left Tim to deal with his brothers. Maybe he could ask the others to help out tomorrow, so he wouldn’t have to deal with them again.

He walked towards the changing rooms, and when he came out (Ha, that was a good one Tim, remember to tell Kon that one) he saw Alfred at the coms. “Hey Alfred! I am going to help out Damian and Jason, are you good for tonight?”  
Alfred turned towards him slightly, still keeping an eye on the screens. “Yes, Master Timothy. Do you require anything?”

“No, I am good. Is that Batman on the screens? I thought he injured his shoulder yesterday during that fight with scarecrow?” Tim asked, while peering at the monitors. Really, Bruce? They were with so many bats, so he could easily have taken the day off. Oh wait, he forgot, he was stubborn and didn’t know how to deal with his problems, so he would just beat up some bad guys, because that is such a good coping mechanism. (No, he is not a hypocrite, thank you very much, he actually talked to people. Sometimes. Not that often. Okay, maybe he is a bit of a hypocrite.)

“Yes,” sighed Alfred, “He had to take care of this, he said. The Batsignal was up, and how could he ignore his number one supporter? Commissioner Gordon called about an enormous gang, and Batman was needed once again.” He had turned back at the screens, and suddenly bolted upright. “Batman, a group of snipers has taken control of the tower at your left. They are taking aim at the hostages.”

A beat of silence, and then, “Of course Batman, my pleasure.”

Tim smiled, and said, “He said thanks?”

“Of course not Master Timothy, he said he had seen them already.” Alfred said dryly.

Tim shook his head, and turned away. “Does he need a hand?” He would rather not, since he had already promised Dick he would help the others, but Batman getting shot was a good reason not to do that. (Besides, he wouldn’t have to deal with Jason and Damian, which was an even better reason to go help the big bat)

“No, we can handle it. Thank you, anyway. Good luck with your brothers.” Came the reply, a bit far away, since Alfred had turned all of his attention on the screen again.

Huh, he didn’t remember mentioning that. “Okay, good luck, too. See you soon.”

“Goodbye, Master Timothy.”

Tim sat down on his bike and sped off, hopefully getting there before those idiots decided to do the job without him. He sighed. That could quickly turn disastrous, with Hood’s snarky commentary and Robin’s habit of insulting everyone within 5 feet of him that would get everyone’s blood boiling. He would probably be the one to be insulted most tonight, though. That was fine, he could deal with it. (No, he would not be internally screaming the whole time, what are you talking about?)

He passed a few cars, who honked at him. Really, Gothamites? Never seen a bird on a bike before? He had a city to save, so if you could tune it down a little it would be greatly appreciated, thank you. Luckily, there wasn’t a lot of traffic, so he didn’t have a lot of problems. That would be a great reason to come late though. ‘Sorry guys, got stuck in traffic. Oh, you are shot? What a shame. I got stuck in fucking traffic.’ Yeah, that would go over well.

Red Robin saw the lights of the docks nearing and began to slow down. Better to keep the bike out of sight and the distance of stray bullets. He still hadn’t forgotten the time he kept it in the corner of a house and a fight between Red Hood and a few gang members had gotten a little out of hand, and he had to spend his whole weekend working to repair his bike.

He put the bike safely away, before grappling his way over to higher buildings overlooking the docks.   
He spotted Hood and Robin, obviously bickering already. This was going to be a long night, despite it being 3:30 AM already.

“Really, Demon Brat? A katana against those guys? Have you seen their guns? You will be shot before getting close.”

“Shut up, Todd. Obviously I can get close enough, do you doubt my skills? Besides, the katana is a far superior weapon and more elegant than those…. Monstrosities. You know what Father has to say about those.” Robin’s voice rang out, sounding annoyed. They were clearly having the argument for more than a few seconds.

Hood drawled, “Oh yeah, I know what he has to say. It’s just, I don’t care. At all. I prefer not to get shot or beaten to death, because been there, done that. So I use guns and you shut your mouth. Your highness, or should I say, shortness, because you are so-”

Red Robin decided to cut in there. “Hey, are you two done? I have better stuff to do than this.”

Both Robin and Red Hood turned to look at him, with identical expressions of displeasure. (They would definitely throw stuff at him if he said they looked alike, but it would just be so worth it) “You? But I asked Oracle for Grayson, not for you.”

“Okay, first off all, brat, I don’t really want to be here either but you need to do this job and you need an eye outside, so here I am. Secondly, Nightwing is busy babysitting a few ex-villains, so he asked me.” Really, Nightwing owned him big time for this.

Hood didn’t look very impressed, but perked up at the mention of ex-villains. “He started that painting nails club again?”

“He, what, painting nails?”, Red Robin sputtered, “No! What do you mean?” He so didn’t have the motivation to deal with this. “He is keeping an eye on Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, they are about to be delivered to GCPD.”

“Really? Pity.” Hood looked thoughtful. “Catwoman would have liked that. She mentioned something about a gala last Tuesday.”

Wait, he was serious about that club? He was definitely getting that story later.

“Could you two imbeciles focus? They are getting for shipping.” Robin suddenly cut in, with an icy voice. Oh right, drug bust.  
They all turned their focus on the shipment, banter momentarily forgotten. The gang members were all standing on alert, having turned towards the ship that was getting ready to dock at the rampart. It was big, and fit the description they had gotten perfectly.

“Okay, here is the plan: I will monitor from here, Robin takes down the guys on the docks, and Hood gets on the ship to take down those guys. I will get ready to take down hostiles that try to sneak away. Sound good?” Red Robin whispered. Hood and Robin were definitely competent enough to take all of them, they just needed someone to keep an eye out.

Surprisingly, both agreed without comment, before quietly grappling down. Red Robin saw Robin take down a big man in the far corner, before disposing of him in the shadows.

“Now,” he whispered to Hood, “The left side is clear.”

Red Hood was sneaking down the side he mentioned, before quietly grappling onto the ship. A beat of silence, and then: “INTRUDER ALERT!”

All of the bats were prepared though, and before the other gang members could react bullets of Hood’s guns were already zooming through the air, followed by yells of pain. Robin seemed to fly across the docks, taking down the thugs effortlessly, in a blur of movement and katana blades. The bad guys didn’t stand a chance.

Red Robin, however, had pulled up a live feed from 5 different locations on the docks by hacking the security cameras. He looked at the fight for a few seconds, before scanning the ship. In the basement there seemed to be an extra room, five by five feet, large enough to hide a large crate. Heat signatures showed there were 4 people guarding the ‘useless’ space.

“Hood, basement, extra room of five by five, four guards.” He said, already turning his attention back to the fight.

“On it.” Came the reply. Red Robin saw Hood kick a guy across the deck, before running down a flight of stairs. It seemed like he had already taken care of everyone on deck. Turning to the docks, Robin seemed in a bit of a less great spot. Five thugs were shooting at him from all sides, and it seemed like he was doing all he could not to get shot.

Abandoning his spot on the roof, Red Robin jumped down before making a somersault. He smacked the guy closest across the head with his bo staff, and started to turn towards the next, in less than 3 seconds. The thugs took a few seconds to overcome their surprise of the appearance of yet another bat, which Robin and Red Robin took advantage of. 10 second later, all of them were laying down groaning on the ground.

“I had them. You didn’t need to help me.” Robin snarled, looking annoyed. Really, kid?

“Sure you did. And I didn’t need to, but I still did. Surprisingly, I am not an asshole.” He was so tired. Could they just not go home already?  
Robin looked surprised, before a scowl appeared on his face. He turned towards the ship, where Hood was already jumping down to walk towards them.

“Got it, brats. Has someone called the GCPD to get these bastards already?” He said, holding up a large bag. He walked towards them, with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Not yet,”, RR replied, “Was just about to do that. Is that all the drugs?” After all of this was over he was going to take such a long nap. Oh wait, board meeting at 8 o’clock tomorrow. Today, actually. Maybe not such a long nap after all.

“Yep.” Hood said, popping the p. Suddenly he shouted, running towards a corner a few feet away from them. “Where do you think you are going?!”

The thug standing there looked a mix of annoyed and afraid, before walking backwards slightly. Why was he there, instead of with all of the others?

“Kids, I am just, going to… go, okay? No need to beat me up, okay? I am just a harmless, unnecessary-”

Hood turned him around, showing the expensive watch. “Oh yeah, and how did you get this then? Harmless, unnecessary actions? I call bullshit.”

Definitely annoyed now. “You don’t need to bother with me, okay? That watch was my grandpa’s and I would greatly appreciate it if you would let go-”

Hood grinned, “That watch? Please. That one is fresh out of a jewellery shop. That isn’t your grandpa’s, you asshole. You know what we do to liars? Tell him, brat.”

Robin scowled, before replying. “Sending him to GCPD.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of shooting him, but okay. Now, mister unnecessary, care to explain this beautiful watch?” Hood looked positively gleeful now. Okay, that was the moment Red   
Robin decided to just call the GCPD. Let Robin deal with his brother alone, that would teach the brat.

He walked away, the conversation still in the distance. He dialled 911 on his RR-phone. No need to let them get his personal number.

“This is 911, what’s your emergency?” A feminine voice called through the speakers, sounding rather tired.

Red Robin grinned, and replied, “This is Red Robin. I have got a few thugs here.”

After the rather amusing conversation with the agent with ended in the GCPF sending over people over to pick up the bad guys, Red Robin walked back towards his brothers and the other man.

“Hey Replacement, guess what? We got the leader here. Bastard tried to talk his way out, but no problem for us.” The leader looked annoyed, while Robin just scowled.

“Yeah okay, you got me. No need to rub it in.” The leader said, in an icy tone. He looked away, at the others. “At least I didn’t get beat up this time.” He muttered.

“There is still time for that, you know.” Hood still looked way too happy. Damn it.

Thankfully, there was the GCPD. Hood sighed, before pushing the guy towards one of the cars. 

“Walk, asshole.”

“You’re the meanest son of a bitch I’ve ever met.” The man muttered.  
“Clearly you’ve lived a charmed life, then. Now get in the car or I’ll break both your knees and do it for you.” Hood pushed the man in the arms of a surprised police officer. “Here ya go, the leader of the rest of the bunch over there,” he said, while gesturing behind him, “free to take.”  
After everyone was rounded up, the brothers decided to go home. If only Tim could finally take that nap…  
“You know, brat, I saw you almost getting shot. Told you you shouldn’t use a katana in a gun fight.”  
Fucking hell, Dick owned him so much for this.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a prompt as a mean to figure out if I could write a bit, but it's probably not so good so oh well. I did enjoy writing it though, so I wrote more ayyyy
> 
> Please let me know any errors or ways to improve my writing, I'll be eternally grateful!


End file.
